It's always gonna be you
by UnexperiencedWriter
Summary: Troy and Gabriella meet in the most unusual way not really . They quickly change from strangers to friends to...lovers? First story...check it out? :
1. Gabi saves the day

**Hi! This is my first story, so it's probably not that good. :/ Sorry. But, give it a chance? :)**

CHAPTER 1 -

Troy Bolton sighed and drove to the bar. He was going through a rough marriage. His wife, Sharpary, had been cheating on him, 2 months after they were married. He didn't figure it out until a year later. He sat down and drank a couple drinks until around 3 in the morning. He was drunk. He paid for his drinks and let the bar, stumbling. He walked outside and saw his car. He broke down and cried.

Gabriella Montez lived in one of the apartments from the bar. She walked down to a Tim Horton's down the street. She was studying and she was tired and she needed coffee. She was about to walk in the door when she heard someone crying. She turned around and saw a really attractive guy sitting on the steps leading up to the bar. Before she knew what was happening, her feet carried her over to him. "Nononononono. He's a drunk. You could get kidnapped, Gabriella! Or worse, raped!" But her feet ignored her brain and took her over to him.

She kneeled down in front of him. "Hey, are you alright?"

Troy looked up at her. "NO. FUCK NO. MY WIFE FUCKING CHEATED ON ME, DO YOU THINK I'M OKAY? I THOUGHT SHE MEANT IT WHEN SHE SAID I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, BUT GUESS WHAT? SHE FUCKING LIED." He screamed.

Gabriella's eyes widened. "Oh, that sucks… I'm really sorry." She didn't know what to say.

"I don't give a damn anymore." Troy sighed. "What's your name?"

"Gabriella…Yours?"

"Troy."

"Cool name." She smiled.

"Listen, I gotta get home." He stumbled to car and tried to open his car door open. "DAMN." he banged his head repeatedly.

"I'm so gonna regret this…" Gabriella groaned.

"Hey. Listen. Your car isn't gonna go anywhere. It's cold out, just come inside my apartment? I have a spare bed in there for my friends when they come over and stuff." She offered.

Troy looked up at her, "Do you mean it? Really?"

Gabriella smiled. "Of course! And, I think my brother left his clothes there from the last time he stayed over, so you can take a shower and clean up."

"Thank you, I don't know how to repay you."

She smirked. "Dinner'd be nice." She smiled wider, "I'm just kidding. You don't have to do anything. But you better not try anything tonight…"

"I'm drunk. I just say shitty things."

Gabriella nodded and led him across the street. She went up 2 flights of stairs until she reached her door. She fumbled with her keys, then opened it.

"Alright, go sit on the couch and stuff. I'll get you a bottle of water and clothes."

She ran into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. "_Damn, he's really hot._" She thought. She walked out to the couch where he was sitting, twiddling his thumbs. She smiled and handed him the water. "I'll go get the water running and I'll grab some clothes. You can watch a movie. I have Netflix so you can pick whatever movie you want. Or you can watch cable?"

"Cable."

"Alright." She turned on the TV and handed him the remote and walked away.

"_Damn, she's beautiful. More beautiful than Sharpary.._" He thought. A few minutes later, she walked out.

"There wasn't very many clothes left, so, I got you sweatpants and this tshirt. Oh, and this hoodie in case you got cold. And, the water's running, so you can go take a shower. There's a towel in there. OH! You probably need a toothbrush."

She ran into her room, grabbed her pack of 50 toothbrushes and handed it to him. You can take whatever color. Except for pink. I have a pink toothbrush right now."

Troy smirked. "Like I would take a pink one."

"You never know!"

He shook his head and headed to the bathroom. "Thanks, Brie." giving her a nickname. He shut the door and locked it.

"Brie?" She smiled.

Troy did everything he needed to clean up. He shook his head a few times to let the excess water fall off. He put on the clothes she had given him and brushed his teeth. He felt less drunk. 30 minutes later, he walked out. Gabriella had changed into a tank top and shorts. She had her long hair tied in a high messy bun. She had taken out her contacts and put her glasses on. She was sitting on the couch with huge books in front of her. Earphones were in her ears and she had a cup of coffee in one hand and a pen in the other. To Troy, even in her sweats, she looked gorgeous.

He sat down next to her. "Hey."

She took out her earphones and turned her music off. "Hi! Were you wondering where the bed was? I think I'll sleep out here, I probably won't be finished until later. Damn. I'm glad tomorrow's the weekend. You probably didn't need to hear that. Anyways," she stood up. "I'll show you my room. It's a bit girly. But it's a really comfortable bed."

"Thanks, Brie. But, I'll just chill with you. I probably won't be able to get any sleep anyways."

"Okay. I probably won't either," She laughed.

"So, you do homework, even though the weekend's coming up?"

"Of course. I never procrastinate! It pays off in the end… You seem less drunk now."

"I feel like it. Thanks."

Gabriella nodded. Suddenly, a loud growl filled the quiet room. Gabriella giggled.

"Hungry?"

Troy bit his lip. "Maybe. I'll just run down to Tim Horton's and-"

"Say no more." Gabriella got up and heated up leftover spaghetti she made the night before.

Troy followed her into the kitchen. "So, how old are you?"

"21. 22 in 2 weeks. How old are you?"

"24." Troy replied.

"Ahh.. So you got married at 22? In college?"

"Actually… I went to college for a couple years, met Andrea, and got married. After that, I just kinda quit college, I guess."

"Oh…"

The microwave beeped, declaring that the spaghetti was done.

"Alright, here you go. I'm not a good cook, but it's alright."

Troy took a bite. "HOTHOTHOTHOT." He fanned his mouth.

Gabriella giggled and went up to grab some water from the fridge. She handed it to him and he took a huge gulp.

"Maybe you should blow first, Troy."

Troy smirked. "Ha. Ha. Very funny."

"I thought it was!" Gabriella smiled.

It was quiet while Troy ate his food. "Troy?"

"Hmm?"

"Are we gonna stop talking after you walk through that door?"

Troy immediately looked up at that. "Nuh uh, Gabi. I mean, not unless you don't wanna see my face ever again…"

"NO! I mean, no… I was just wondering…"

Troy got up to the sink and started washing the dishes. "Well, I should hope not."

Gabriella walked up next to Troy and rinsed off the dishes and dried them. "Kay, good!" Troy smiled then yawned.

"Tired?" He nodded his head.

"Then you should probably go to sleep. Follow me."

Gabriella led the way to her room as Troy followed her. She opened the door and walked inside.

"So, there's the bed and stuff. You can sleep there."

"Where are you gonna sleep?"

"The couch." Gabriella smiled.

"Nuh uh. That's not fair."

"Sure it is!"

"No, that thing numbs my butt, so you wouldn't be comfortable. Switch with me. Any other normal person would let the stranger sleep on the couch."

"Well, we're not really strangers, Troy. We're more like acquaintances. And, I don't mind!"

Troy was silent for a minute. "At least get in bed with me."

"WHAT?" Gabriella yelled.

"Nonononono! Not like that! I mean, you could sleep with me!"

"That doesn't help Troy…"

"You could have one side of the bed and I could have the other."

"Better, but no."

"Come on!"

"No… You could like, rape me or something."

"Gabi," Troy gave her a stern look. "You think I would try and rape you?"

"Well, not really… but I don't know you that well and you could be some kind of raper."

"And you still let me come inside your house?"

"…Good point…."

"Please, Gabi…"

"Fine." She stomped to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

5 minutes later, she walked back to her bedroom and slid in next to an already sleeping Troy. She giggled as a helot out a soft snore. It wasn't loud, you'd have to listen closely in order to hear him snore. Gabriella smiled and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 -

The next morning, Gabriella woke up and tried to get out of bed, but she couldn't. Something was trapping her. "Whaat?" She groaned.

She looked up. A sleeping Troy had wrapped his arms around Gabi sometime during the night and Gabi had wrapped her own arms around him. Gabriella couldn't help but think how perfectly they fit together. No no no no! He clearly still had a wife, he was going through a rough time and Gabi hadn't even known him for 24 hours! He was attractive, sure. But she didn't know if his personality was as attractive as his face or his body.

Troy moaned and slowly opened his eyes. His grip on Gabriella tightened then he looked down. "Morning."

"Hey." She smiled.

"Um…" He quickly let go of her. "Sorry." He grinned.

"Sokay. I don't mind." Gabriella quickly got out of bed and grabbed some clothes and a towel and ran into her bathroom.

Troy smiled and ran his hand through his hair. He grabbed the clothes that he had worn last night and put them on while Gabriella took a shower.

Gabriella finished her shower. She looked everywhere for her bra. "WHAT?"

She thought she had clearly brought her bra with her. She remembered!

She quickly wrapped a towel around he naked body and stepped out of her bathroom biting her lip. It would just be her luck if Troy just happened to walk past the bathroom… which he did. He had his hands behind his back.

"Err… hey Troy."

Troy smirked. "Um. You're not going out in public like that, right?"

"N-no.." Gabriella blushed.

"Looking for this?" He held out her black lace bra.

Gabriella grabbed it, blushed bright red, and ran back to her bathroom, embarrassed.

Troy chuckled and walked into the kitchen to make Gabriella breakfast and coffee.

10 minutes later, Gabriella walked out with a black tank top underneath a see through lace top. It was her favorite shirt. She paired it with black skinny jeans. She straightened her hair and did her makeup. She quietly walked out of the bathroom and smelled something incredible. She took a deep breath and walked out the the kitchen in her bare feet.

Troy looked up from the stove and smirked at her. "Did you lose anything else?"

Gabriella giggled, "No…"

Troy smiled. "Where do you keep the plates?"

Gabriella got 2 plates out and handed it to Troy. "Do you want coffee, milk, juice, or water?" Gabriella asked.

"Um, I'll take milk."

Gabriella got out a cup and a mug. Gabriella poured some milk for Troy and some coffee with cream and sugar for herself. Troy put the plates on the table. Gabriella smiled and looked down. On the plates were egg and cheese omelets, a piece of toast with butter, and 4 pieces of bacon. Gabrielle looked up at him. "You cook?"

"I cook." He smirked.

"But, most guys I meet never cook!"

"I learned a couple things from my mom." He smiled.

They sat down and Gabriella poked at the omelet. She joked with him, "Hm. Looks suspicious."

Troy smirked. "Just try it, Brie."

Gabriella took a bite of his omelet. It was the best omelet she had ever tasted in her life. "Ohmygosh. This is one of the best omelets I have ever tasted."

Troy stared at her in mock sadness. "ONE of the best?"

"Fiine. It's THE best omelet I have ever had!"

Troy grinned. "That's better, thank you."

They finished their breakfast.

"You look, um, really nice today, Brie." Troy stammered.

"Thanks." She rolled her eyes.

"I mean it."

"OH DAMN!"

"What?" Troy looked up at her.

"One second."

Gabriella ran up to her room and opened the drawer that contained her brother's clothes. She got out a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt for Troy. She ran back downstairs where Troy was sitting.

"Here," she handed him the clothes.

"No, Brie. I'm good. I have these clothes from last night, I'm alright."

"Troy, just take them. My brother rarely ever comes by and he won't even notice these are missing. I promise."

"Thanks, Brie." He got up to change.

Minutes later he came out wearing Gabriella's brother's clothes.

"Listen Brie, I appreciate everything you've done for me," Troy started.

"But, it's time for you to go back to your life," Gabriella finished for him.

"Yes, I mean no."

"No?"

"You're part of my life now, Brie. You've been an amazing friend to me last night."

"Oh."

"I do have to go, but I don't wanna leave you behind. I want to keep you in my life." Troy blushed a bit.

"Troy," She shut her eyes. "I don't know. I mean, I barely even know you."

"I barely know you, but I know that you're a great friend if anyone ever needs you." Troy said moving closer to Gabriella.

Gabrielle looked up at Troy. He looked down at her. "Brie…" he whispered, tilting his head down towards Gabi.

Their lips were about to touch. Gabriella's eyes fluttered shut and Troy closed his eyes. Then Troy's phone rang.

They jumped back in surprise. Troy smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

He answered the call.

"Hello?"

_"TROY MICHAEL BOLTON. GET YOUR ASS BACK HOME NOW." _ The voice on the other end yelled so loudly that Gabriella could hear it.

"Uh, who is this?"

_"YOU'RE WIFE, IDIOT."_

Troy sighed. "Hi Sharpay. I'm not going home."

_"YOU COME HOME IN 5 MINUTES OR ELSE I'M FILING FOR A DIVORCE."_

"Go ahead! See if I care!" Troy tried not to yell.

Troy and Gabriella could hear a gasp on the other end and then Sharpay hung up.

"Didn't mean to eavesdrop, cause it was hard not to, but it seems like you gotta go." Gabriella smiled sadly.

Troy looked at her. "Brie, I'm not going home."

"You have 4 minutes before you're gonna be divorced."

"It's okay. I live at least 10 minutes away from here anyways. I don't think I ever loved Sharpay, you know?"

"Wait. Sharpay?"

"Yeah."

"Sharpay Evans?"

Troy looked at Gabriella shocked, "You know Sharpay?"

"We were in the same class together at East High."

"You went to East High?"

Gabriella laughed. "Yes, I'm pretty sure I just said that."

"No way! I went to East High!"

"Really? I've never seen you around…"

"And I've never seen _you _around."

"Well, we're almost the same age, wouldn't we be in the same class?"

"I guess…"

"Well, I was the science/math geek or nerd or whatever you wanna call it."

"No way! You're too pretty to be a nerd."

Gabriella raised her eyebrows.

"I mean… I was captain of the basketball team."

Gabriella nodded her head knowingly. "Ahh. That's why. We were in different groups… 2 groups that don't associate very well with each other. Well, actually, my friend Taylor was like… really obsessed with this guy… Carl?"

"I think you mean Chad." Troy smiled.

"Yeah! Chad!"

"He was my best friend! Do you keep in touch with your friend anymore?"

"Nah. Taylor and I lost contact after my first year in college."

"Oh…they got married." Troy smiled.

"Awww."

Troy smiled.

"So, you were a Wildcat?" Gabriella giggled.

"Yep."

"That's your new nickname," Gabriella smiled.

Troy smirked. "I love it."

Gabriella smiled. "Listen, I have to run a couple of errands. Are you planning on staying here for a long time?"

"Actually, I was planning on sleeping in a hotel until I could find a house."

"Well, how about you help me with my errands today and then you can stay at my house for as long you want?"

Troy looked at Gabriella. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive!"

"Thanks, Brie! But… there won't be any more bra problems, right?" Troy winked.

Gabriella turned about 10 shades redder. "Right."

Troy laughed and engulfed her into a huge hug. "I was kidding. I really don't mind."

That made Gabriella turn even redder.

Troy the let go of her. "So, what do you need me to do?"

"Not very much. I just have to get some food. You, Wildcat, are going to the grocery store with me and you can pick out whatever you eat all the time and I'll pick out whatever I eat and then we'll go from there."

Troy smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

**Hi... I'm sorry. I wrote this at like... 2 in the morning so if I spelled anything wrong or if there are grammar mistakes, I'm sorry. And I have no idea what I was thinking about the whole bathroom/bra thing... And, I had already written it and I just didn't feel like taking it out... And guys, thank you SO much for the reviews, honestly. I didn't think I'd get any at all! Thank you so so much.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella and Troy finished their errands and went back to the apartment for their lunch. Gabriella got frozen pizza and heated that up. Troy got out two glasses of pepsi for the both of them. A couple minutes later, they started eating their pepperoni pizza. About an hour later, they finished and did the dishes.

"Agh. I am exhausted." Gabriella moaned and collapsed on the couch.

Troy sat beside Gabriella and laughed. Just then, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"TROY MICHAEL BOLTON."_ Sharpay's obnoxious voice screeched.

"Oh. Hi. What do you want?"

_"I want to know where you are. I'm bored as hell and I need someone here. You're my husband, so maybe you should be at home with your lovely wife."_

Troy rolled his eyes. "Sharpay, I don't care if you're bored. Just call one of your fuck buddies to entertain you. And besides, I thought we were getting divorced."

_"But Troysie. I miss you."_ Sharpay's voice whined. "_I want you here. You're nothing compared to the other guys…"_

"We're getting divorced, Sharpay. Whether you like it or not."

_"Fine, then will you come over and grab your things cause if we're getting married, I do NOT want your stuff lying around the house."_

"Whatever. I'll be there in an hour. Bye." He hung up before she could answer. He looked over at Gabriella who was grinning.

"What?" He smiled.

"Troysie?" She laughed. Troy laughed with her.

"It's not funny, Brie."

"It is. I mean, when you say it out loud, it's hilarious!"

"Shut up," he said in a nice way. "Anyways, i gotta get ready. I'm going to her house to pack up my things."

"I know… she was kinda screaming and I could hear her." Gabriella smiled. "Do you need any help?"

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks though. I didn't have that much stuff anyways, so."

"Alright. Well… Have fun."

Troy stood up to go change. 10 minutes later, he came out of the room, grabbed the keys to his truck and started for Sharpay's house.

Troy arrived at her house a couple minutes later. He walked up to the door, stuck his key the hole and opened the door. He planned on leaving the key with Sharpay when she left. He walked up the familiar stairs up to his and Sharpay's bedroom where he heard moaning.

"What the-?" Troy opened the door then rolled his eyes. Of course. Sharpay found yet another guy to fuck.

The guy, hearing the door open, turned towards it and pulled his boxers up quickly. "Sharpay! Who is this guy?" He asked.

"That's just my husband." She replied.

"Your HUSBAND?" He stared at Troy while Troy grabbed his clothes and stuffed them into a box.

"Yeah. But we're getting divorced. Just ignore him."

"Sharpay, I can't do this…" The guy quickly gathered his clothes and went downstairs and out the door.

"TROY!" Sharpay screamed. "YOU MADE EVAN LEAVE!"

Troy rolled his eyes. "I'm so sorry?"

"UGH. You're supposed to call! You can't just walk in here like you own the place!"

"Sharpay, I bought this house, which means I DO own this house. And as for your fuck toy, why not go after him if you want him so bad?"

"Because…" Sharpay smirked. "I want you." She got out of the bed, and quickly trapped Troy into a corner.

**Hehe. Kay. So...no, it's not gonna have anything sexual in it. I'll probably skip over those parts if it does come to it... Haha. Um. So. Thank you so much for the reviews you guys! :) I really do appreciate them! I'm SO sorry this chapter was so so short. :/ I promise to upload like, 2 chapters by the end of next week to make up for it! :) Soo... I think this story is going a little to fast... at least, the romance between Gabriella and Troy is... do you guys think it is? I'm not sure. Anyways, yeah. I don't know why I wrote this. Just... a random idea that popped into my head. I don't like it too much, so I'm not 100% sure you guys did too... :/ Anyways. Uh, thanks SO much for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it A LOT. And... I promise to upload 2 chapters by the end of next week. :) Byee.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Sharpay, we're getting divorced and I obviously don't feel the same way about you," Troy said.

"Come on, Troy. Remember all the fun times we had together in bed? I promise to make it even better."

"No, Sharpay. There's a reason why we're getting divorced." Troy pushed Sharpay a little and continued packing up his things. Sharpay came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I promise to change my ways," Sharpay murmured into his ear.

"No, Sharpay. What part of no don't you understand?"

"All of it."

Troy sighed. "Whatever. You have a month to move out of this house, Sharpay. Since I won't be your husband anymore, I don't need to care for you. Call one of your boy toys. I'm sure they'll love taking care of you and your… needs." Troy grabbed his boxes and loaded them into the back of his red truck.

Sharpay quickly wrapped a towel around herself and ran out the door. "Troy! Please! I promise to change my ways! We can be a happy couple again!"

"Shar, I don't think we ever were a happy couple. You have a month. Bye, Sharpay." With that said, Troy started his car and drove back to Gabriella's apartment.

15 minutes later, Gabriella ran out of the door and helped Troy with his 3 boxes. "I volunteer for the lightest one," Gabriella joked.

Troy smirked. "Brie, they're all heavy."

Gabriella picked up a box. It was really light. "Yeah, Troy. They're soo heavy." She giggled.

Troy picked up the last 2 boxes and followed Gabriella up to her apartment. "Okay," Gabriella sighed, setting down the box. "While you were gone, I managed to blow up my air mattress. I set up my brother's room for you and everything. The mattress will feel really weird when you sleep on it and stuff, but you'll get used to it. We can go mattress shopping next week if you want."

Troy smiled. "Thanks, Brie…I really do appreciate everything that you're doing for me right now."

"It's really no problem at all." Gabriella shrugged.

They cleaned up Gabriella's brother's room and ate dinner. They did the dishes together and once they finished, they were going to watch a movie.

"I'll watch whatever you want to watch," Troy smiled.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Oh…Then can we watch my favorite movie ever?"

"Which is?" Troy was kind of scared it was a chick flick movie.

"The Lion King!" Gabriella smiled.

Troy looked at her shocked.

Gabriella's smile dimmed a little, "It's alright, we can watch whatever you wanna watch…"

"No, no. That's not why I was staring at you. That's MY favorite movie too!"

"Really? No way!"

An hour and 45 minutes later (I have no idea if that's how long the movie is or not…), Gabriella had fallen asleep. Troy didn't realize it until her head fell onto his shoulder. He smiled at how pretty she looked. Troy, not wanting to wake her up, picked her up and carried her to her room. He tucked her in, turned off the lights, and went to his room. He quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, Troy woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. He got out of bed, brushed his teeth and took a shower. He changed into a T shirt and some basketball shorts. He came out to the kitchen. "It smells good," Troy commented, staring at Gabriella. She had taken a shower and hanged into shorts and a gray hoodie. She had no makeup on and her hair was in a ponytail. He had never seen her look more beautiful and he resisted the urge to go over and kiss her.

Gabriella giggled. "Troy, do you mind grabbing a plate for me?"

Troy got out two plates and Gabriella put some scrambled eggs on each plate and 4 pieces of bacon. She already had a plate of pancakes on the table and butter and maple syrup. The two quickly ate their breakfast quickly. Troy smiled. "Thanks, Gabriella. It was good."

"Oh, I know!" Gabriella giggled.

"Conceited now, are we?" Troy smirked.

"Nah… maybe a little."

"Tsk tsp, Gabriella. Being conceited is never a good thing."

"Yeah, I know, _dad_."

"I really wish I'm not like a dad to you." Troy frowned.

"Why?"

"Cause, then I wouldn't be able to do this." Troy quickly leaned in and kissed Gabriella. On her lips. She was shocked and sat there without moving. Troy quickly became embarrassed and was about to pull away when Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Troy smiled a few minutes later as he pulled away. "Wow." was all he said.

Gabriella giggled. "You're not a bad kisser, Wildcat."

"Hm, I wish I could say the same to you, Montez." Troy smirked.

"We'd better practice so I can get better, then," Gabriella smiled and they both leaned in.

** So, they kissed. And it probably wasn't romantic or whatever, but I thought it was kinda cute. Anyways, yeah. I'm almost done with the next chapter and when that's done, I'll be sure to post it… And, once again, even though I only got like, 2 reviews on the last chapter, I still appreciated all of your reviews. :**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gabriella sat in her bed, wondering. Troy was out getting coffee for the both of them. She and Troy weren't exactly… dating or boyfriend and girlfriend or anything yet. He was still married, technically. So, did that kiss mean he was cheating on her? She touched her lips and smiled slightly. They were a bit swollen from all the kissing. Troy was out getting coffee for the both of them.

Suddenly, a phone started ringing. It wasn't Gabriella's phone, instead it was Troy's phone. Gabriella laughed and shook her head. Of course, only Troy would leave his phone at home.

The phone stopped ringing then it started again. Curious, Gabriella looked at the screen.

Moments later, Troy came home. Gabriella smiled at him. "Troysiee,"

Troy rolled his eyes. It seemed like ever since Gabriella heard Sharpay say it, she was making fun of him now.

"Gabsie," He tried. Then laughed at how ridiculous it sounded.

Gabriella smiled. "You fail, Wildcat."

"I know." Troy leaned over and pecked her lips.

"Someone called you. A lot." Gabriella held out his phone.

"You could have answered it, you know."

"I know, but I didn't want to invade your privacy."

Troy glanced at his phone. "Oh it was only Sharpay."

"Ohh."

Troy smiled at Gabriella. "Is somebody jealous?"

"Not jealous…I'd just feel better if this whole thing with your divorce happened faster…Unless you still have feelings for her…"

Troy sat next to Gabriella on the bed. "Oh Brie. You're adorable. If I still loved Sharpay, I'd probably be in her bed having sex with her right now."

Gabriella blushed. "Sorry."

"S'okay. You don't need to be sorry."

"Alright, I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Mind if I join?" Troy wiggled his eyebrows, jokingly.

"Ewww. Noo." Gabriella giggled and headed off to shower.

Troy smiled and leaned against his pillow.

**Shortest. Chapter. Ever. I'm so so sorry you guys. :( I just can't think of anything to write…and, I think I might have to move this chapter into the M section… Just to be sure. Again, I apologize. I know I promised 2 chapters, but then I just couldn't think of anything to write. So, this chapter was a bit rushed and it wasn't very good…and it was REALLY short. I apologize so so much. :/ I wouldn't be surprised if I lost readers after this. Thank you to all the people who reviewed last chapter. :) I appreciate them. Again, I'm truly sorry at how short this chapter was…if it even is a chapter**


	6. Just an author's note :

**Just an author's note. **

**I know these are annoying and I promised myself I would never do one of these, but this is really important. To everyone who are currently waiting for the next chapter, it won't come until next week... and I'm so sorry this chapter has taken so so long to come out! I suck. :( I really do. I had major writer's block and I just stuck together some words and a really horrible chapter came out. Anyways, I'm so sorry, please don't stop reading... Unless you really hate me for not uploading. You could always go check out my other story? :) I love everyone who's read this story and reviewed. :) And I promise to upload this chapter sometime next week.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

ONE WEEK LATER:

"Troy?" Gabriella called out, hearing the front door open.

"It's not Troy," a feminine said. Gabriella was confused. It didn't sound like any of her best friends, Kelsi Nielson or Taylor McKessie. She walked to the front door cautiously and saw a blonde haired girl wearing a lot of pink.

"Um, may I help you? Why are you in my house? Get out before I call the cops." Gabriella panicked.

"Yes, you can most definitely help with something." The girl stepped up close to Gabriella and said in a threatening tone, "You can stay away from Troy, if you know what's good for you."

Gabriella scoffed, realization finally coming to her. "Oh, you must be Sharpay."

Sharpay glared at her, "Yes, I am. But I'm here to warn you to stay away from my husband."

"Oh my word. Your divorce was _last week_. Which means, and correct me if I'm wrong, that you guys are not married anymore, which pretty much means, he can date whoever he wants."

"He can, I agree. But, stay away, because in a few days, Troy will be mine again."

"Oh, so you think that you can just come in here and threaten me and then win Troy over again and that will make Troy like you again?" Gabriella laughed without humor. "You're really funny."

"Just so you know, Troy and I grew up together, we dated for 5 years, and we were married for 2 years."

Gabriella really laughed at that. "You guys were married for 2 _months._"

Sharpay got even closer to Gabriella, "You better watch yourself, or els-"

"What's going on here?" a voice said from the doorway. Both girls were too into the fight to notice that Troy had come home.

Sharpay's eyes widened and she quickly changed her tone of voice. "Troy! I have some news for you."

Troy stood there, waiting.

"I'm pregnant. With your baby." Sharpay burst into tears. "And I just want a father for her, and we're divorced and…"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. She'll admit that Sharpay was a good actress, that's for sure.

Troy chuckled. "Really, Sharpay? We had sex once, but I remember you fucking so many other guys. I don't think it's my baby."

"What if it is?"

"Then I'll help out with money and such, but I won't be getting back with you."

Sharpay groaned and stomped out.

Troy sighed and smiled at Gabriella. "Hey you. What'd she say to you?"

"Nothing at all."

"Gabi…" Troy gave her a knowing look.

"Look, Troy. It's all good, I promise." Gabriella smiled and pecked his lips.

**I know, my chapters have really sucked lately, but I've got a lot on my mind at the moment and school starts tomorrow, so I didn't know if I had any time to update next week or not… so this is a bit early. I know I moved things really fast between them and the whole thing with Sharpay probably seems really unrealistic, I'm sorry… I think next week I can start writing the next chapter and update it sometime in September. But, I can't guarantee anything because I'm starting high school (ahhhh!) and I'm like, really nervous and I think I'll be more focused on school more than anything. Please don't stop reading, unless you really hate me for not updating quickly… I promise you that I will finish this story. I really feel bad for my sucky chapters and I promise to make them better. Thank you to everyone who hasn't stopped reading, I appreciate it. Thank you for all of your reviews, and once again, I suck and I'm so sorry**


	8. Another author's notesorry

I absolutely love writing this story, but I feel like it's going nowhere... I mean, I don't really know what's going to go on between Troy and Gabriella anymore... I feel like their "romance" moved too quickly. I might delete this and just start a new one over that's sorta similar to this, but with their romance going slower. I've been sitting in my study halls at school and trying to figure something out, but I really can't...

If I decide to continue with this story, there might not be many updates like a couple months ago. I'll post a new chapter every now and then within the next 6 months. But after that, it's summer vacation and I'll be able to update a lot. :) Yay. So... if you guys want me to continue with this, tell me so. Thanks...and I'm sorry this was just a note. I swore I'd never do this cause it always annoys me...I won't do it again unless it's super important. :)


End file.
